Can you fall in love with evil?
by Fan999123
Summary: I suck at summarys! Please just R&R! 3rd chapter up.
1. intro

This is the intro to my new story. I'm still not sure about the pairs I have a few but they may change so there is no guaranty. Here's a little about my story so you don't get confused.

**Ok so here we go.**

The planets name is **Cetus.**

There are three groups of people on this world they are the protectors/ Guardians, the evils, and the regulars (everyone and everything else). The protectors live in the sky with there own floating cities made of clouds. In the middle of the city there's an amazing waterfall where you can pass through it to get to another world. Boys wear white rob type shirts and girls wear short dresses. They wear white, light blue, pink, purple, silver, and gold. (That's the only colors they are aloud to wear.) They have white feather wings with (silver for the girls and gold for the boys) tips. The protectors hold the 12 zodiac stones that the evils want.

The evils live under ground in caves. In the middle of there city is a huge glass door when you pass through it you can get to other worlds too. They wear mostly Black, Red, and Green. They all have Black feather wings (with gold red tips for the boys and green tips for the girls). They are mad at the protectors for having the stones and will do anything to have them.

Both of these sides have swords that hold a mystical power that only the holder can control. Also the evils have always been jealous of the Protectors so that's another reason why they fight each other all the time.

On the planet is where all the others, The Regulars, live. It's a lot like our planet only they have more advanced technology that no one really has to work. The protectors and the evils are able to walk on this planet like all the regulars and most of them hide there to get away from there own side. There are only five planets (that each side can have access to) each are controlled by a powerful faerie.

Characters The protectors are 

The king – Katsuya –30 years old

The queen- Kyoko-30 years old

The Princess- Tohru-15 years old

Destined to marry the princess and head of the army- Yuki-16 years old

Servant to the king and advisor also a profession in medicine - Hatori-27 years old

Servant to the queen- Ritsu-18 years old

Best friends with Tohru and servants to Tohru – Kagura 15 years old, Momiji 14 years old, and Kisa 13 years old

Their castle is called Crystal Castle

The royals or any one important live on the farthest to the top of this city. Everyone like this lives on white clouds. Except for the king and Queen live on a gold cloud and Tohru and Yuki (since he will marry Tohru) Live on silver clouds. Everyone else is either on pink for girls and blue for boys. If they marry they live on a purple cloud.

The Evils are 

The King- Akito-25 years old

The Prince and the army's leader-Kyo-15 years old

Servants to The king- Shigure, Ayame, and Kureno-27 years old

Best friend to Kyo and has a girlfriend Rin- Haru-15 years old

Boyfriend is Haru- Rin-15 years old

Destined to marry Kyo- Uo-15 years old

Servant to Kyo- Hiro-13 years old

Servant to Uo and best friend- Hana-15 years old

Their castle is named Satins devil

This castle is underground and is made out of all black and red. Black is for all the people who are important. Red is for everyone else. In this castle is just a bunch of rooms that anyone can be placed in. If you are important you can pick your room and are in the center around the king. Outside this castle it's dark and gloomy (because it's underground). It's like a giant haunted house.

**The planets and the faeries**

The wind faerie

Name- Canace

Planet- Balinor

The dark faerie

Name- Ebony

Planet- Nebula

The Earth faerie

Name- Tierra

Planet- Nutare

The Fire faerie

Name- Vesta

Planet- Fira

The Water faerie

Name- Sachiel

Planet- Nari

There will be more of a description as we visit the planet and meet the faerie. Let me know what you think if I get a couple reviews I will start the story if not then it's probably just a retarded idea I had lol! I already started the story and I will have the first chapter up tomorrow if you all like this idea.


	2. Surprise

First Chapter

**Ok, the title does suck and it might change as the story progresses and so may the rating I'm still not sure yet. So I hope you enjoy this story. I'm making this a Kyo Tohru story that's the main ones but there will be pairings for the other characters. I revised it and added some new parts of this story but there may still be some problems with misspelling.**

"Tweet, tweet" The bird chirped to the beginning of a new day. Tohru woke up to the sounds of the most unusual bird. The two suns slowly started to rise one right after the other. The darkness swiftly started to fade away into nothing. As the suns started to rise the warmth and the colors grew stronger over the sky of Cetus. The sky was completely clear since Tohru lived in the clouds. Tohru loved the sunrise. Her favorite part of all was when the sun bounced off the clouds and made them appears different colors.

Looking out her window she could see the huge waterfall in the middle of her city. That waterfall she knew led to the other worlds outside of her own. She could see the water from the waterfall. It was breath taking when the suns hit the water. Clouds rather than rocks held the thunderous water, which fell to the world below. Also the water also changes different colors, which the weird thing is that the water only changes three colors: pink, blue, and purple. As she stared out the window she couldn't help but smile.

Knock, knock, knock

Tohru heard three big booms coming from her huge double doors in her bedroom.

"Come in," Tohru said. The door opened slowly with a slight echoing noise that filled the room. Kagura came in with a tray of shiny dishes on top of a gold tray.

" Princess Tohru I have your breakfast for you" Kagura said with a smile, "also your parents would like to have a word with you, after you get ready of course." she said a little concerned.

"Ok thank you Kagura. Oh, are we still going out shopping later?" She questioned with a smile.

" Yes I can still go" Kagura said with a smile and left her princess to eat in peace and quite. But she was excited for her and Tohru's shopping time later.

Tohru quickly ate her breakfast, took a shower, got dressed and left her room to go see her parents. She was kind of nervous about what was going to happen while speaking with her parents.

-------------------

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kyo scream jolting out of his bed. He had woken up in sweat after another nightmare had occurred. He had another nightmare about how he had become an evil. It was becoming more and more vivid each time he had one. (I will explain later)

He decided not to think about it and got up to have some breakfast and maybe train a little later. As he made his way to the dinning hall he could hear screams of pain and laughter coming from rooms down the different halls. As he turned into the kitchen he bumped into something rather hard.

"Owwww," Kyo winced, mad because he wasn't expecting to bump into anything. As he looked up he saw Haru rubbing his chin wear Kyo must have bumped into him.

"Watch where you are going Haru," Kyo yelled trying to control his temper.

"I'm sorry prince Kyo" Haru replied, "I was looking for you and I seem to have lost my way to your room."

"My room is two doors down from yours, how could you lose your way?" Kyo said as he now laughed at Haru.

"I need to get a better sense of direction but hey is that a challenge?" Haru said, "I can beat your butt up right here right now." Haru said.

"No it's not. I don't feel like dealing with black Haru today." Kyo said trying to get away. " Why were you looking for me?" now changing the subject.

"Oh, right. Akito was looking for you and he said you had to be at his room before ten." Kyo shivered when he heard Akito's name. He hated Akito even though he was his heir.

"Oh that bastard he knew I was going to go train at ten like I always do. I wonder what he wants." Kyo said trying not to get angry but it was overcoming him. "Well I better go and see what he wants" waving bye to Haru and walking towards Akito's chambers.

----------------------------------------------------

Walking to her parent's room all the maids stopped in their tracks when they saw their beloved princess. They all smiled at her and said good morning and Tohru returned the favor making sure none of the maids bowed for she thought she should bow to them not the other way around. When she looked back to keep going on her way to her parents bedroom the moment she looked she bumped into someone and bounced off as she was falling. She felt hands go around her to catch her. When she looked up it was the beloved soon-to-be prince Yuki. He had caught her and smiled at her.

"Are you ok?" Yuki asked

"I'm good, thank you for catching me and sorry I bumped into you." Tohru said, "well sorry I can't stay and talk but my parents want me."

"Ok, your welcome," Yuki said with one of his charming smiles. He watched as she left. He couldn't wait to marry her. He really did love her since the moment he set his eyes on her and learned he was to marry her, even though they haven't had much time to know each other. He also left in the other direction to plan for his proposal to Tohru.

Tohru really liked Yuki and she knew he liked her. She knew she was going to marry him someday. But it was awkward to even talk to him.

Tohru finally made it to her parent's room and knocked on the door. When she heard the faint "come in" she opened the door. Her parents where sitting by the fire in their room and looked up to see their daughter there.

" Hello mother, hello father" Tohru said as she went over and gave them a kiss and a hug. " You called for me," Tohru asked.

"O yes we did, dear, you want to tell her?" Kyoko said looking at Katsuya.

"Yes. Tohru we know your birthday is in 2 days and we wanted to throw you an extravagant masquerade ball," he said with a smile knowing his daughter was going to be very excited. " We just wanted to let you know so you would be ready," he saw his daughters face light up.

"O Thank you, thank you are you sure this isn't going to cost to much? This is going to be the best birthday ever! Thank you mom and dad." She was very excited. " May I leave so I can tell my friends so they can be ready for the ball too?" once she saw the nod her father gave her she left running out the door.

"No, No this is our present for you Tohru never worry about the cost ok." Kyoko said

"Well that went well dear," he said to Kyoko

"Yes it did. I'm glad she is so happy," Kyoko said glad to see her daughter so happy.

Tohru on the other hand was excited that she decided to go with Kagura shopping she couldn't wait to tell her the good news. She ran as fast as she could. Good things like this always seem to happen to her she thought. She couldn't wait for the ball, but in the back of her mind she knew something was going to happen, but she didn't know if it was going to be terrible or great. She really didn't know.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kyo made it to Akito's room. He knocked on the door and walked in. " You called for me Akito" He said with a concerned face. As he kneeled before him.

Akito was in his bed looking rather pale. "Yes I did. I want you to go to the ball the protectors are throwing for their daughter Tohru. It's a masquerade ball so we will disguise you and Haru to look like the protectors. All I want is to see is if you can get close to someone and see where they hide the stones. And any other information you two can dig up would be helpful, even if you must destroy the ball." He said in a scary type of voice. He was planning something and it was going to be big. "Now go, I have arranged for someone to disguise you so go and start getting ready. It's in two days, which also happens to be your birthday. If you do this for me I will reward you greatly."

"Ok sir, I will do as I am told," He was kind of excited. This was going to be fun; he couldn't wait to tell Haru the good news. In the back of his mind he thought this was going to be a disaster. But he would do as he was told and try and have fun, even if it means destroying some little princess party. He thought with a smirk.

Ok I know it started out slow and it will get better I promise. Just wait for the mall and see what happens. Please R&R and tell me what you think I don't care if you think its horrible or not just review. Thanks for reading!


	3. stalker, and a meeting

Here's the next chapter. In the last chapter I made Kyo a pretty nice guy when he is at home under ground. But wait till you see him now. I want him to keep his title as EVIL! Thanks for the reviews please review again it helps me want to put another chapter up fast!! I expect at least 5 per chapter.

Later on that same day!

"Tohru are you ready yet? Momiji, and Kisa are waiting for us at the shop." Kagura yelled while knocking on the door. She really couldn't wait to get away from the castle and go shopping on Cetus.

"Yes, I'm almost done, be right out in just a moment." Tohru said while she finished packing up her clothes to change into when they got on to Cetus. She finally opened he door and both Tohru and Kagura made there way to the platform. They had to stay under cover so they dressed up like the secret agents that go and take care of business on the ground.

They made it to the platform unnoticed. They ran one at a time and jumped. Kagura was first, then Tohru. Once they started to feel gravity pull them towards the ground they unleashed their hidden wings. Soon they where side by side gliding to the mystical world below.

Little did they know someone had spotted them and was flying right behind them to watch their every move. He wanted to make sure he was seeing this for himself that their beloved princess was going to Cetus without permission. And he wanted to protect her and make sure she was safe from harm.

Once they passed through the clouds they where able to see a forest and there just so happened to be a clearing right by a lake. "Lets land here, ok Tohru? So we can change." Kagura said

"Ok," Tohru said a little sad that they where almost there because she loved the wind in her face. She knew if she ever got caught she would never get to feel like this again. Once they landed they folded their wings and got dressed. They took their short white dresses off (Tohrus' was lined with Silver and Kaguras' was lined with an off-white color, they where more like short robes) so they could fit in with the regulars as much as possible. Tohru couldn't wait to pick out a dress and a mask for her masquerade ball.

Once they where dressed they threw there clothes behind a tree that they knew they could both remember. It had rice balls (haha) growing from it and it was right next to the lake so it was easy to find. They soon were on their way to meet Kisa and Momiji at the shop. They were going to start looking for items for the masquerade ball.

Once they were out of sight the mysterious person landed. He took off what he had and made it into something that wouldn't make him stand out too much. Soon he was on his way to find his beloved princess and spy on what she was doing. He might be able to use whatever he saw to his advantage.

Tohru and Kagura skipped all the way out of the forest. "Do you feel like someone is watching us?" Tohru asked Kagura. Tohru stopped to look around.

Kagura replied, "I had that feeling awhile ago. I think we are just paranoid since we have never snuck away before."

"Yeah that has to be it. We are just paranoid." Tohru said, not really making herself feel any better.

"Hey look, there's Momiji and Kisa. Let's hurry." Kagura said suddenly becoming really excited.

The shadow followed them when he heard the whole conversation with Kagura and his princess. He decided to back off even more so they wouldn't see him. He didn't want to cause too much drama. He just wanted to protect Tohru and see if he can use this against her in anyway.

------------------------------------------------

Kyo knew he had to go up to Cetus and get everything ready for the ball. Then maybe heck, find a cute girl to go with him. He really hated to go to Cetus but every time he disobeyed Akito he knew there was hell to pay. So he did as he was told, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun. He thought with an evil smirk on his face.

Kyo decided to go fetch Haru and tell him the good news. (He hasn't told Haru yet that they where going to the ball as under covered evils.) He kind of wanted to see his expression when he told him. It always made Kyo laugh. Haru hated Akito so much and hated doing what he said, but he knew he wouldn't have to deal with him for too long. Soon Kyo will take over. Hopefully soon.

Anyway Kyo started to walk down the hall to Haru's room. As soon as he came upon the huge double doors he knocked and let him self in. When he entered he saw a sight he wished he never saw. Haru was lying down tied up with handcuffs (it's more like a metal bracelet that is connected with a laser that you can change how far apart the bracelets are.) His shirt was off while Rin was on top of him kissing and groping him.

They both suddenly looked up and Rin jumped off of Haru. She had a mad expression on her face. She really wanted to go at it. Haru was ticked off. He hasn't had time with his girlfriend and now Kyo had to ruin it all. He slowly started turn black Haru until Kyo opened his mouth to speak.

"Damn, Haru. Couldn't you at least have the courtesy to put a sign on the door? Ya know, don't come in, I'm doin a horse right now. Or something." Kyo said not sure of what to make of this.

"Kyo, do you want to join us?" Haru said sarcasticly. Rin gave him an "I'm going to kill you if he says yes" look.

"What! Hell no! Eww" Kyo screamed shocked Haru would have even asked something like that. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I was most definitely kidding around with you," Haru said

"Oh thank God." Kyo said relieved. But anyway, Akito wants us to go to the world above and disguise ourselves so we fit in. Then we will be able to get information and any thing we can gather regarding the protectors." Kyo explained. "We must go sometime today so be ready in twenty min."

"Ok," Haru said as Rin began reluctantly removing his handcuffs.

"I will meet you at the transporter, or should I wait for you and hold your hand so you don't get lost?" Kyo said trying to get back at Haru for what he did to him a few minutes ago.

"Just wait for me so we can go get this over with quickly, but I'm not holding your hand. Unless you like it." Haru said with a smirk

"No!" Kyo yelled with complete disgust. He was wondering how he could say that with no emotion on his face.

(Evil Kyo beware)

Once they got out into the hallway they started off to the transporter. Until they came upon a room that had the most chilling scream coming from in side of it. Haru decided to open the door and see what was going on. He opened it and walked in. There was a protector on a table. His wings were out and he was completely naked. There was blood coming from the side of his mouth and on his body in various places.

The guards that had him in the room were trying to get information out of him. But the protector wasn't going to talk. Everyone could tell. The guards came running to Kyo and bowed. They asked for him to help since he is one of the best that has mastered torturing. Even Kureno ran out of ideas and was begging for him to help. Well not completely out of ideas, but there were a couple things only Kyo and Akito where aloud to do. No one else was able to with out almost killing them selves. That was pulling off the wings one at a time. (The only way it's ok for them to fall off is when they fall off naturally or they will hurt like crazy for a few days. Kureno was in training and learning how to do this with out feeling pain himself. Once he could do this he would for sure be Akito's right hand man. This is the worst kind of torture. Only people without this certain part in there brain are able to do this. Kureno was starting to block this part out he has to work up to it one feather more a day.)

"Kyo please torture this protector. We would all like to see your wondrous ways" Kureno said wanting to see Kyo in action.

"Yes please Kyo. Just for a few minutes then we can leave please" Haru said

"Alright, alright. Geez." Not wanting to see Haru get on his knees and beg. "I will, but only for a few minutes."

Kyo decided to walk over to the naked protector and stretch him out. He started off real easy, picking up a whip and cracking it all over his body. Soon he took out a finger clipper. He sat next to the protector and said, "speak or your fingers will be no more." The protector said nothing, just closed his eyes and waited for the pain. The protector would never say anything that could harm the king or his country above. So when he didn't speak Kyo slowly cut off one of his fingers. All the protector could do was scream. He thought of the promise he made to the king never to tell anything and he would keep his promise till the end.

Soon Kyo cut off another finger and stopped when all the evils just stood there staring at him. So he decided to get real pain in before he had to go. He looked at the wings and plucked one feather off, then another then another. Until about half of his feathers where gone. Almost everyone in the room was gone it was way to much for them to bear only Kyo, Haru, Kureno, and one other guard was left. That one guard looked around and ran out of the room unable to take it any more. The screams coming from the protector's mouth were just too loud and blood curdling also just the sound of each feather being plucked was so nerve racking that it ran them out of the room real quick.

Kyo was really getting into it now and got on top of the protector all the way until he was flat. He looked at the protector's mouth and saw blood trickling down. He took his hand and brushed up against the blood. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it all off. Soon when the protector yelled at him to get off. He decided to flip the protector over. When he flipped him over he ripped off his wings. All Kyo could do was laugh saying "that's what you get you no good protector," and laughed some more. He loved the sound of the scream that came. It made people nauseous just hearing it. By now Haru and Kureno had left the room.

Kyo then forgot that he had to go talk to Uo and tell her where he was going to see how she would take the news. He walked to her room (Haru Kureno were long gone by then) still with the rush he got from torturing. He knew if he was ever spotted and known at the ball no one would be able to touch him. Oh and he had an idea to steal their precious princess. He was still deciding if he should or not. When he came to Uo's room he saw the doors where shaped like a U and had an O in the center for the door handles. He knocked and when he heard the traditional "come in" he opened the doors and went inside and Haru stayed outside.

"Hey Hun," Kyo said happy to see Uo. He hasn't seen her for a couple days now.

Uo jumped as she turned around. "Hana you can put those away," She said not wanting her soon-to-be-husband to see what she as planning.

"What are those?" Kyo asked casually. Really wondering what Uo was saying. He slowly made his way to her.

"Can you leave us now Hana?" Uo said a little excited about what was going to happen.

"Yes ma'am" Hana said with a hint of sarcasm and left the room.

"So now, do you want to tell me what that is all about?" pointing to the papers she had Hana put away.

"So why did you come to visit me?" she asked, ignoring his question while trying to change the subject.

"Haha, no you're not getting out this one. What are they?" Kyo asked so close he could smell what she ate last.

"Is that a threat, orangey?" She said "but I will tell you anyway. It's birthday plans for your birthday, but it seems like it will have to fall in three days is that ok?"

"What is it, and what are you doing?" He asked acting surprised. He had known something was up for a few days now.

"Well, I planned a hunt for you to go on just something you always liked to do" she explained. "It's only you and Haru, then you will come back for a little party and some one-on-one time with me." She said "Sound good?"

Kyo was holding her by now. "Of course it sounds good." He said "Good thing it's in three days. I have to go to the masquerade ball for the protectors princess." He explained "I have to go get everything I need for it now. I'm sorry hun, but I have to go. Me Haru are going to go get things so we can be ready" He kissed her on the cheek

"Ok but be careful. Don't torture people and get yourself killed," She said a little concerned. She knew he liked to hurt people and she was afraid that one day that same fate may come back to haunt him.

"Ok I will," he said coming back for one more kiss "Bye."

"Bye," she said bidding him farewell.

He exited Uo's room and saw Haru. They decided to finally make their way to the Transporter so they could get their shopping over with.

Once they got to the transporter they boarded it and left to the world above. Once they got to Cetus they made their way to the city where they would find many shops to hunt down what they where looking for.

--------------

Back to Tohru

They made their way over to Momiji and Kisa who seemed to have been getting nervous. "Hey Momiji, Kisa" Tohru said. "How are you guys?"

"We're good, but we were getting worried about you Tohru." Kisa said just about attacking Tohru. Momiji was doing the same.

Once everyone settled down Tohru said, "lets get on our way. We have a busy day ahead of us and it's almost done" as she looked at her watch. It was in the shape of two wings holding a heart. Little did they know someone was still following them. They just couldn't feel it because he backed off.

"Let's stop at this store THE ALL ABOUT ME store," Kagura said. "It's suppose to have everything from fancy cloths to things to cook with."

"Ok," everyone, said agreeing with Kagura.

----------

Back to Kyo

Kyo and Haru finally made it into town. Kyo stopped "how about we go in here The ALL ABOUT ME STORE? Maybe we will find what we are looking for and I heard this was a great place to start." Kyo said

"Ok lets go, but lets hurry so I can get back home to Rin" Haru said

----------

Back to Tohru

They all walked in and saw that this store was just HUGE. It was like 20 malls packed together. It had everything you ever could need and want. They started to walk around and finally found the girls and boys fancy clothing. Momiji went and looked at the girls too. They would help him find something later. Momiji took Kisa to look at the little girl's dresses and Kagura and Tohru looked at the teens dresses. Tohru was in awe at what she saw. There was so many dresses to choose from. How was she ever going to find one she liked? It was going to be impossible. (Oh I forgot to mention that the king and queen will never know they got the dresses from Cetus because they have dresses just like these in the clouds too. They just wanted to go to Cetus to look around! )

The person who has been fallowing Tohru has been watching her very closely. He walked into the store she just walked into and grabbed a cart. He put things into it so it looked like he was shopping, but still kept a close eye on Tohru. This was good so in case he got caught he could just say he was shopping.

-------------------------------------

Back to Kyo

Haru and Kyo both walked into the store. They walked around a little to get familiar with their surroundings. Soon they fell upon an aisle that was all for condoms and naughty things. Kyo had an amazing idea. He grabbed Haru and whispered into his ear. When he was done whispering they grabbed 3 boxes of condoms. They where going to have a little bit of fun before they had to get serious.

They both darted around the store to find a target (singing mission impossible). Once they found someone who seemed to be a really HOTT girl. Once she turned around away from her cart Haru went and placed a box of condoms in her cart then went back to Kyo who was hiding around the aisle corner. They both started watching her once she turned around to put some cloth into her cart she noticed the box. She picked it up, realized what it was and screeched and put it down and tried to act like nothing happened as she ran out of there rather quickly. Haru and Kyo where laughing up a storm so much that soon they where going to pee there pants, so they ran to the bathroom. Once they made it they each went into a different stall so they could relieve their burden of pee.

Soon someone followed them in there and you could tell it was a little boy. He started to sing "I'm sitting on the pot, trying to shove one out lalalalalaaaaa" the boy sang. (I stole this song from my best friend who made it up so no one else can use it haha)

Kyo and Haru both finished and ran out of there so they wouldn't get killed with the stench. They then came upon a gray hair dude and they still had two things of condoms so when he wasn't looking Kyo ran and put it in his cart. Then he ran back to Kyo unnoticed. They sat there waiting for him to look into his cart to see his surprise they left him. But then they noticed he was staring at something. They both turned to see he was starring at. It turned out to be a really, really cute girl with a dash of hotness. Both their mouths dropped and Kyo even started to drool a little bit. Then something amazing happened She started walking towards him. She came up to him and said "excuse me may I get through?"

Kyo finally broke from his trance like state and said "oh yeah sure, but only if you tell me your name" He said cunningly. Haru stomped on his foot a little to remind him that he was to be married. Kyo then looked up and noticed that the gray hair dude was staring at them. Soon he started to walk over to them.

"Oh my name is Tohru and this is Kagura, Kisa and oh dear Momiji is in the bathroom. What's your names?"

"This is Kyo and I'm Haru. Hahaha was he the one singing" Haru asked

"Yeah probably. He likes to sing about what he is doing." Tohru said

"Oh" Haru and Kyo said in unison, glad they gotten the heck out of there when they did.

"But don't worry, he is very nice" Tohru said Then she noticed that a gray hair man was right beside her she gasped "Yuki what are you doing here?"

"Shopping and what are you doing here you know better than to be here Miss Honda." Yuki replied. He was giving Kyo a mean glare. A little stay away she's mine type of thing!

"I know but I really like coming to shop down here and I never get to," Tohru said. Meanwhile Kagura went over to Yuki's cart and gasped when she picked up the boxes of condoms.

"Ummm those aren't mine who put those in there?" Yuki said with a blush and looked over and Tohru was blushing madly too.

"Oh come on don't lie you were shopping for after your wedding with Tohru," Kagura said. Then they all looked over while Kyo and Haru where laughing like idiots. Soon Yuki was there begging for a fight. Kyo and Haru never heard that they where going to be married.

"You wouldn't have a chance against me." Kyo said

"You want to bet?" Yuki said "let's go right here, right now. You're the ones who put those condoms in my cart."

"Haha yeah we did and I think it is hilarious," Haru said staying behind Kyo. "Well I think me and Kyo will be going now we have a lot to still do."

"Yeah run just like the cowards you are." Yuki said as he started to escort Tohru and her friends out of the building.

"Yuki please can I just find a dress and a mask and then we can leave" Tohru said with puppy dog eye's. He really couldn't resist Tohru. Or he made her think that.

"Ok, but only until you find a dress and a mask. Then we are gone," Yuki said.

"Oh thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Tohru said jumping up and down. Soon Momiji came back and they started trying dresses on Tohru while Kisa and Momiji went to go look for a mask.

"Soon Tohru found the most amazing dress until she heard "Pick me Pick me" so Tohru followed the voice and found an even better dress that she thought would be perfect. As she took the dress off the hanger Kyo jumped out at her giving her a heart attack. He put his hand up to cover her mouth.

"I never got done talking to you" Kyo said, "I was wondering if you were going to the ball?" he asked

"Well yeah I will be there that's why I'm picking out a dress so I can go." Tohru said. While Kyo started to feel stupid that he asked that question. " Are you trying to scare people May I ask?"

"Well yeah it's really funny too. We went into the changing rooms and screamed, "WHERE'S THETOILET PAPER AT?" Oh that was so very funny Then we" only to be cut off by Tohru

"Ok I get it," She said " well I have to go and try this dress hopefully I will see you at the ball ok"

"Ok Tohru" He said not wanting to leave but was soon pulled away by Haru. They had to go get the disguise and were expected soon at the back of the store where they will be changed into looking like a protector. All Kyo could think was about Tohru for the rest of the day, even though he hated Protectors. But something was really different about her.

--------------------------------

Soon Tohru found the dress she liked (explained later). She really couldn't wait for the ball to hopefully see Kyo. Soon Yuki escorted her and her friends back to the clouds and they all fell asleep from the long day they just had. But Tohru was still awake thinking about Kyo hoping she would see him at the ball.

-----------------------

Well I had to find a stopping point somewhere. HAHA Yuki is a stalker Yuki is a stalker with a hint of evil to him. Well Please R&R I don't normally do this but I want at least 7 reviews before I post the next chapter. I hate doing this but I just want to make sure people are reading. If you do I will make sure to get to the next chapter ASAP! And sorry about the rating change I just think the mean side off Kyo can be a little too much. Anyway the more reviews I get the faster I will put up the next chapter. Thanks!


End file.
